


Where Did Everyone Go?

by Dansechat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Gen, Hospital, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansechat/pseuds/Dansechat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert. Patient 352CC. He's been here for about a month now. At first, the doctors explained how he had been in an accident, but he just kept forgetting day after day. You've tried everything you can think of but nothing can make the amnesia go away. For now, you just ask him questions about the world he seemed to have made up in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Did Everyone Go?

You open your eyes to an unfamiliar sight.

Everything is white. The walls, floor, ceiling, bedsheets, everything. It smells overly clean as if someone used up bottles of unscented air freshener is this one room. There appears to be two adults standing off in the corner discussing something. You strain your ears to hear the conversation, but you can only pick out snippets.

"Still not responding."

"Hasn't kicked in yet."

"-een a month now."

"visit anymore?"

"Nobody."

"He's all alone."

You can't decipher the meaning of their conversation but that last phrase sticks in your head.

He's all alone.

Your eyes start to flutter as you fall back asleep.

All alone.

all.

alone.

____________________

 

Your name is John Egbert (or so you have been told) and you have been sitting on this couch talking to a stranger for almost an hour now. You don't know where you are or who any of these doctors and nurses are and frankly, it's starting to creep you out a little bit. You can't help but worry about the others; where they are and if they're okay.

Come to think about it, you don't really remember anything past you and Jade breaking through the fourth wall. After that it's just a blur and then, boom, doctors and hospital gowns everywhere. 

If Rose were in this situation, you think, she would be calmly observing the predicament and using her psycho babble shit to figure out the current situation. You feel a pang in your stomach as you think about her. Her and Dave, the trolls, your dad. Where are they now?

"John did you hear me?" A voice breaks your train of thought. You look up to see the woman who introduced herself as Doctor Scratch (no, not Scratch, San. Yeah, Doctor San) frown at you.

"Umm, what?" You reply stupidly. The woman sighs, enunciating the wrinkles that line her face. Her appearance is rather intimidating, she has rectangular glasses that make her look older then she probably is and her brown hair is pulled back into a tight bun. 

"I asked if you could tell me more about your friends today. You only briefly mentioned what was it, the trolls? yesterday." She looks at you expectantly with a little notepad at the ready. 

You launch into a conversation with her, eager to tell about Karkat and Vriska and everyone else. She nods automatically and writes everything you say down.

"So yeah and then there's Nepeta who is like, I think a wild cat troll? I'm not really sure cause I didn't get to speak with her ever. Karkat liked to complain about her a lot."

"This Karkat," The Doctor interrupts you for the first time. "You speak of him quite fondly."

"Oh yeah!" You agree happily. "Karkat is my best bro! Of course, he would throw a fit if I ever said that to him." You chortle at the thought and start to say more when you notice that the doctor lady has a really odd expression on her face. Like she's about to cry.

"What's wrong?" You ask her. She startles at the question and attempts to give you a calming smile.

"Absolutely nothing John. I just had something in my eye. Now, back to your friends..."

____________________

 

Your name is Maria San, and you honestly have no idea how to help this poor boy. 

John Egbert. Patient 352CC. He's been here for about a month now. At first, the doctors explained how he had been in an accident, but he just kept forgetting day after day. You've tried everything you can think of but nothing can make the amnesia go away. For now, you just ask him questions about the world he seemed to have made up in his head. 

He is always eager to talk about the game and the events that transpired with it. His descriptions are so vivid, it makes you wonder if he has had some kind of break with reality. 

You finish another session of his happy chatter and steer him back to his hospital room. Though he yet again does not remember your name, the boy gives you a friendly wave as you shut his door making another wave of sadness crash into you.

You have no hope left for his recovery anymore.

____________________

When you open your eyes you are greeted with a blank white wall. You are lying in what appears to be a hospital. Nothing is covering you except a thin paper gown and a white sheet. 

On the other side of the room are two people in the middle of a conversation. Their tones are hushed so that you are not able to understand what they are saying. You do however, catch the very tail end of the conversation.

"No point anymore."

"I'll let them know."

The voices sound so melancholy. You wonder what that's about. In fact, now that you think about it, where are you again? 

Wherever you are, you hope your friends are here too.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila, random sadstuck. This is heavily inspired by Brainbent, an awesome humanstuck au that you should go look at this instant.


End file.
